Phoebe's Home!
by That70sshowlova
Summary: What happened after little phoebe faded away in the three faces of phoebe?1 shot.


**Disclaimer:I dont own Charmed, sadly.**

**This is my first story and I'm very self conscious.I love it for you to review.I know this has been done just i love i love it so much I thought I'd do one of my own .**

**

* * *

**

Phoebe opened her eyes to the walls of her bedroom she remembered everything!She looked at her clock on her dresser it read four o clock every one should be home!She ran down the stairs.

"Grams, Prue , Piper!You'll never guess what happened to me. Come on lets go to the living room I'll tell you there."They all met up in the living room confused as to why Phoebe was so excited.

"What happened Phoebe?" Phoebe turned her head towards Piper and smiled so wide you would think it would hurt she pulled something out of her pants pocket it was a picture of a girl with long brown hair in a wedding dress next to a guy with short blond/brown hair in a tuxedo.

Phoebe showed everyone the picture.

"Who do you think that is?"Prue thought her sister was so crazy.

"Its a model you moron."Phoebe's eyes flashed with hurt at the name but otherwise ignored Prue as usual.

"Who do you think it is Grams?You have been pretty quiet."Grams was quiet because she was pondering over this picture.

"Phoebe darling where did you get this?"Phoebe's smile only widened.

"Why do you think someone looks familiar?"Penny nodded her head and motioned for Phoebe to give the picture to her.

"I know him, and this girl looks familiar who is it?"Prue couldn't believe it her whole family was going crazy Phoebe was just messing with their heads. To think she could be spending time with Andy right now instead she was hanging out with a bunch of gullible crazy people.

"Phoebe stop messing with us and just admit you stole it from a magazine."Phoebe again just ignored Prue and said.

"This man's name is Leo."

"He's cute."Came Piper's response Phoebe was thinking _Of course she would say that._

"The weirdest thing happened to me guys."Then Phoebe started telling her story how she had been sleeping in her room when a puff of grey smoke appeared and swallowed her whole then spit her out in the attic she proceeded from there all the way to when she faded away it what surprised her was when Prue and Piper started laughing.

"You expect me to believe you went to the future and saw Piper's husband and your fiance?Where the hell was I?"Prue retorted.

"Prue!Language." Prue rolled her eyes and mumbled a sorry when she noticed how Phoebe's eyes saddened at this.

"Leo told me not to tell you but apparently some very bad men hurt you and he didn't say if you were okay or not."Penny's eyes widened at this._Oh know demons hurt Prue._Phoebe didn't notice any ones reaction because all of a sudden she was very excited.

"Leo also told me something he said if i ever needed him to shout his name so...Leo!!!"Prue rolled her eyes like it was gonna work then all of a sudden blue balls of light apeared and formed into a man with blond/brown hair that was cut short and was sticking up in the front.

"Well hi Leo."Phoebe ran up and hugged him he looked around confused then his eyes landed on Piper she just looked down and blushed.

"How did you do that?Is what Phoebe said true are we w-witches?"To say Prue was shocked would be an under statement she couldn't believe that witches were real or that Phoebe told the truth for once in her life.

"Hello future brother in law."Phoebe said still hugging looked shocked.

"Brother in law?Wait who am i marrying?"Phoebe giggled, held her hand up and pointed at Piper she peaked out from her hands and saw something she couldn't believe she didn't see a face of disbelief no she saw Leo...smiling?

"I always knew i liked you."He whispered but apparently not quiet enough because the 4 girls heard. Phoebe took the picture from Penny's hands and put into Leo's his smile got wider.

"We look so happy."Phoebe let go of Leo and Piper ran up to him and hugged him he Penny tapped Leo's shoulder.

"Leo can I talk to you in the attic for a second?"He nodded his head and waved his hand and sent her to the attic in a disarray of shiny blue orbs he then bent down and did something no one expected he kissed Piper on the cheek and orbed off to attic.

Then Prue asked the million dollar question...again.

"Are we witches?"Phoebe nodded her head she looked over at Piper her eyes were glazed over and she was staring into space no doubt thinking about Leo they giggled which brought Piper out of her day dreaming.

"Isn't he so cute?!"She then fell on the couch and started daydreaming again when Penny and Leo came back this time walking down the stairs both have a look of guilt on there faces Piper looked up again and smiled which automatically made Leo smile and that automatically made Penny Prue and Phoebe roll their eyes.

"Haven't known each other 5 minutes and already giving each other lovey dovey looks."Prue smiled none the less she liked seeing Piper this way. She heard Phoebe snort.

"You do that all the time with Andy."

"But I've known Andy my whole life."She then stuck her tongue out when Leo butted in.

"Actually I've known you sense you were born."Then the sister's said.

"Oh, that's creepy."He only rolled his eyes and told them to come here, Prue Piper and Phoebe all went up to him and he sprinkled the memory dust on them and they fell down and Piper whispered "Leo." which in return made Leo's heart ache.

"Alright lover boy come here."Just as Penny took the bag from him and was about to blow it on him he orbed away.

"Leo get your dead whitelighter ass back here this instant."When he didn't come she shouted"Well im keeping the dust!"She then proceeded to telekineticly lift the girls off the ground and into their rooms.


End file.
